The release of census micro-data tapes in a form suitable for public use has provided many research apportunities that would not otherwise be avialable. This application proposes to create and distribute a public use sample of records from the 1910 U.S. Census of Population. This sample would take its place alongside of samples from the 1960, 1970, and 1980 Censuses prepared by the U.S. Census Bureau; samples from the 1940 and 1950 Censuses being prepared by researchers at the University of Wisconsin; and a publicly released sample of records form the 1900 Census prepared at the University of Washington by members of the applicant group. During the 1982 calendar year, the manuscript census records for the 1910 enumeration are scheduled to be made available to the public by the Federal Archives and Records Center. This census is exceptionally instructive for the study of demographic and social processes. A nationally-representative sample from the 1910 Census would advance knowledge in a variety of specific areas: the study of occupation and industry; mortality; fertility; migration; nuptiality; family and household structure; women's status; and ethnic differentiation and asimilation. The inadequacy of published census tabulations for many of these areas is well acknowledged. The goal of this research is to produce and distribute a nationally-representative 1 in 500 sample of the population of the United States in 1910. It will be a household sample drawn from microfilm records of enumerators' sheets from the 1910 Census. Sample statistics will be produced for all variables, including variables that were collected but never tabulated on a national basis. Data quality, representativeness, and accuracy will be evaluated. Tapes containing the data, together with documentation and code book, will be distributed to users at cost. Descriptive tabulations of the data will be produced for preliminary analysis and for designing research in a variety of demographic topics.